Naruto The Ruler Of The Dragon's
by tenz123
Summary: Fairy Tail, a place full of rambunctious wizards with their life still going and journeying to places unknown. But what happens when a certain blonde comes to the picture and changes the destiny of Fairy Tail, and its future as he creates legends for Fairy Tail and himself! A small harem!
1. Chapter 1

_Long, long ago, There was a time where the dragons ruled over all the magical world, Earth-land as well. They were thought to be superior than humans as they have only thought of them as food sources but one human was able to spark the flames of retribution to those who were evil, no matter if it was a dragon or his own kin._

_His strength and his conviction had gained the respect from the dragons and through them he began to learn and when all hope was lost to the world he saved it in the nick of time, eventually becoming the dragons ruler. He taught them the humans his way as they began to learn the power which would be deeply soiled in their body._

_Magic._

_But one human was hungry for power and wanted nothing but to destroy the world of its repeated mistakes, Zeref. The king stopped him from doing that by sealing him forever, but it seems that Zeref had the last laugh as he used black magic to turn the king of the dragons to become the unstoppable force that's name will forever be defined as utter doom._

_Acnologia The Apocalypse dragon, his destruction caused almost all the dragons to die as his power could not be stopped, until hundreds of years after being able to control his power and transforming back to human has he learned of what he had done._

_Horrified, he dethroned himself and walked the world as a passing sage with his immortal dragon blood that kept torturing him with every night he slept. Never forgetting the sins he had made._

* * *

_The Fiore kingdom, a__ neutral country with a population of 17 million._

_It is a world of magic._

_Magic is bought and sold there like anything else, and is deeply ingrained in the people's lives._

_There are even those who make a living out of using magic. _

_These__ wizards belong to many different guilds, and accept jobs brought to them._

_There are many guilds in this kingdom, and there's a certain wizard in a certain guild... A guild from which countless legends were once born, nay one certain blonde that will continue to create legends well into the future-his name is..._

_**Naruto**_** Uzumaki!**_  
_

* * *

_Master guilds meeting place_

* * *

_Fairy tails main theme song insert here, I bet it sounds better with it as it makes your blood boil._

The clouds passed a body that kept spiraling down as its golden hair went in different directions with his high collar robe that had red flames on the bottom with the words "_Prophet"._ And had his blue pants that hung together on him as the position of his landing was in front of a SUPER, MEGA BIG ASS MONSTER. The lullaby looked up as he could hear the sound of the wind, his eyes focused on the small being as the mages from fairy-tail tried to fight him.

"You had to come when I was taking a nice spiral down here," Naruto said as he was still in the air while he made a big rasengan.

Naruto had a rasengan in both of his hand as he spiraled down in a spinning motion creating a blue tornado drill. At the moment of the touch of his rasengan and Lullaby's skin.

Destruction was created as the ball made a huge explosion, while in the end the rasengan created a big blue ball in the end before everything stopped with just smoke and a crater in its outcome, his landing was still with major cracks on the ground as he swept any dust from his clothes.

_Stop the song, sorry that it was short._

He saw in the sky the disappearing light of the lullaby as he walked to the ground where the Lullaby in flute version was until a sword was inches from his neck, the women was behind him as she had narrow eyes looking at the man who defeated the monster with just one attack.

"Who are you, who's your guild master?" The red-head women ordered as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You should watch your tone, human, I could easily sweep you across Earth-land with a pinky if I wanted to." Naruto said as Erza had to flinch as she never heard this kind of such dark and disdain voice. Naruto flicked the sword out of his neck as he looked back and was shocked at what he saw.

Naruto pulled Erza to him as he bent down and captured her lips as he gave a brief kiss as Erza was wide-eyed at what just happened. "Sorry, at what just happened but I have been turned on by natural red heads ever since... well you don't need to know." Naruto said as he gave a sheepish laugh. All it got him was a punch in the face as his body was thrown at a tree as it broke and fell down.

"W-Wow, nice strength you got, a major turn on!" Naruto said as he had no injuries as he looked at Erza who did not know what to say.

"Erza!" A pink haired boy who had a masculine body with a dark short sleeveless waistcoat showing his well toned muscles. He had white knee-length trousers with a scale pattern scarf around his neck. Natsu looked at the man before him as he had the diamonds twinkling around him as he looked at Naruto in awe.

"You're the guy who beaten Lubby in just seconds!" Natsu who said Lullaby's name wrong got a sweat-drop from Happy and Naruto as Erza shook her head. "Fight me!" Natsu said as he was right in Naruto's face.

"Why is your soul so pure, why isn't it dark with malice and cold heart like other dragonslayer's," Naruto said as Natsu did not knew Naruto knew who he was."Oh, so you heard about me," Natsu said as he had his hand on each of his hip with a puffed chest in pride.

"No, I have not heard about you, I just read your soul," Naruto said it as if it was the most boring thing to ever say.

"W-Wait, you read my soul!?" Natsu said as he had fire in his eyes of how cool Naruto was. "I can only read a ones soul if they have a part of a dragons soul as I can see that you were trained by Igneel the fire dragon king." Naruto said as Natsu had a serious face on.

"So, do you know where he is?" Natsu said in a pleading voice,

"Thats classified," Naruto said as Natsu pointed at him.

"So, you do know where he is, tell me where is he, is he dead, how is he?" Natsu said as Naruto looked at him.

"Why do you care about your trainer?" Naruto asked as Natsu looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"He's not just my trainer, he is my father who loves me for who I am and I always wanted to make him proud in any way I can."

Natsu said as his head was facing the dirt. Naruto was surprised that their was a Dragonslayer actually cared for their own trainer as he never wanted to know what was happening in the world.

"I-I see" Naruto said as Natsu looked at him again.

"So, my question is he okay, where is he?" Natsu asked as all he got was a groan.

"Don't worry he is safe but I can't tell you where he is." Naruto answered one of the question as Natsu was beaming in happiness in knowing Igneel was fine and safe.1

"My, I have never seen such magic before in my life." A short man with white hair said as he walked with a cane with other leaders of guilds looked at Naruto in awe.

"Will you join the blue Pegasus?" A fat man said in a ballerina outfit with boxers and a pair of wings as he had his hand on Naruto's shoulder, big mistake. Naruto picked the finger of bobs right hand as he twisted it making him squeal as he walked back away from Naruto.

"I don't like weird people touching me," Naruto said as he dusted off his right shoulder in disgust as the other guild masters did not know if letting him join would be even safe as if one single thing irked him than they bet that one of their bones would break.

"Join Fairy-Tail" Makarov said as Naruto looked down at him.

"Why?" Naruto said as he needed to know information if he ever wanted to join some guild.

"Your short temper and your strength matches with our fairy-tail member, and you will have a family with us." Makarov said as Naruto zipped to Erza as he took her hand.

"Does it mean a date with this beautiful women? Makarov did not know what to say as he never would expect someone actually touching Erza The Titania. Nevertheless asking a date with her, "I-um, I guess if it's okay with Erza?" "Wait master I-" "We will have so much fun when we go on our date." Naruto said as he smiled at her.

"Wohh" a blonde women said as she had just came with all the others already here, she had a blush as Naruto was the most handsomest guy she ever saw and thats coming from a girl who is force to attend parties with the most handsomest guys and all was uninteresting, making her father frustrated.

"That was a cool magic, who taught you?" A black-haired man said as he had no shirt on with just a black jeans.

"I created it myself," Naruto said as they were wide eye at someone who had the ability to create a caster magic. Gray smiled as he fist bumped with Naruto as Natsu did it two times much to Naruto's being confused.

"Ha, I fist bumped him two times, Naked boy," Natsu said as Gray bumped his forehead against his as they each had their own elemental on their body.

"Ohh, yeah well fist bumping is for just one time, but I guess your brain is the size of a walnut to not know that, Hot breath." Their nicknames fueled their own rage as they started to punch each other until Erza had two swords on each of their neck.

"What did I say about fighting," Erza said as her face was dark with the two sweating bullets.

"RUN!" They both ran as Erza followed them with her swords slashing close to them as they barely missed their body.

"So thats how crazy it is?" Naruto said as Makarov had to sigh at their fight, "Yep" Naruto smiled as he thought he will have a hell of a fun in the guild.

"BUT, there's a rule" Makarov said as Naruto looked at him with his eyes narrowed. "You can NEVER kill a mage, no matter what they have done." Naruto narrowed his eyes even more as his sense of justice was built up by exterminating the evil and protecting the good.

"It will be hard to do, but If they don't change when I fight one then I will kill him/her," Naruto said as Makarov exhaled a breath he did not know he was holding.

Makarov could bend the rule if what Naruto said does come. He can allow it as he knew that sometimes you must kill one man to save thousand. Even if he doesn't agree with it or totally accept it, he still knows that there will be a time when that kind of judgement will be needed.

"Excuse me" Naruto said as he looked at a mage from Pegasus as the man looked at him in question, "Does your mother know, you're wearing her drapes." Naruto said as the man hugged his red cape in embarrassment while all the other guilds laughed, even the Pegasus's guild.

Naruto smirked as the mage swore he would have his revenge.

"Wow, Fairy Tail is so cool," Many whispers were heard to the members of the said guild as Makarov puffed up his chest with a victory face as he agreed. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Natsu and Gray started to talk about how easy it was of defeating the Lullaby as Happy just had a major sweat-drop.

"Uh, Natsu, Naruto was the one who defeated it." Happy said as its words were fallen to deaf ears as they kept bragging. "At least someone knows who's the hero of the day," Naruto said as he gave Happy a wild salmon. Happy happily bit some of the meat as he had a heart-struck eyes, "This...IS THE BEST FISH EVER!" Happily screamed as he got the attention of all the mages as he chomped on the fish with razor-sharp teeth that Natsu never knew he had.

"I know right, I cooked it with the right temperature and put ingredients in it to give it some spice in the flavor." Naruto said as Happy bowed down to him. "I am not worthy of you're godly cooking," Naruto laughed as he petted on Happy.

"So, you're a cook?" Makarov said as he had his stomach grumbling with the other Fairy tail doing the same thing as well.

"Don't worry, I have all my ingredients and meat all here, voilà!" Naruto showed his sets of variety of ingredients that the members sniffed as they all felt as if they were in heaven. Naruto prepped up with the cooking as he told them to rest and chat as it will take sometime.

The mages of all guilds sat on trunks of tree's, that was in a circle with a fire going on the middle, they began chatting about Naruto as they wondered. Who the hell is this guy who just appears out of nowhere and beat a monster that was bordering to an A to S-rank.

"Did you saw his power when he beat that monster?" One mage said as some were awed at such power.

"Can we trust him, all we know about him is that he is man who is not to be trifled with," Goldmine said as the leaders of each guild had to nod in understanding but Makarov stood up for Naruto.

"He has agreed that he won't kill unless it is in a very dire situation and has shown emotions that is not from an evil mage, He will be in Fairy tail in matter of days depending on how long it will take to reach back to Magnolia."

They all nodded as they knew their power were of no equal to Makarov, one of the ten Wizard Saints to boot.

"He's so hot!" One wizard said as she giggled with others while Erza was twitching as she never had girly talks before in her life and did not know how to talk like they do as it did not fit in her personality. Lucy fitted well with the others as it seemed a fangirls were about to be created and it was sure to be heard by the sorcerers magazine monthly.

One of the wizards from Pegasus guild walked to Naruto who was working on his cook, Jenny Realight.

"So, Naruto-kun, what do you like to do?" She said as to make a friendly conversation. Naruto thought about it for a while before he got it.

"Well, as you can see I have a specialty for cooking but apron is not my style. Others are; singing, dancing, training, learning and writing books." Naruto said as she was surprised at the list but was happy to know there was an active man in the world.

"I love to sing and dance as well," Jenny said as Naruto looked at her in amazement.

"No way, we can teach our self of dance moves that we both know," Naruto said as Jenny nodded in happiness. Erza looked at the two as she wondered, 'Why are they so happy and laughing, while here I am having difficulty in joining with my own gender.'

Erza was someone you would guess as tomboyish. Her personality was fit for a man but she has tough time communicating with regular girls. Natsu breathed more fire to the pit as the people enjoyed the dose of heat from the cold wind.

"Foods ready!" Naruto said as they all ran to the table where they could see, ribs, curry, rice balls, steak, chicken and just plain rice as that was not counting the dessert.

"Wow, he's really good at cooking!" Gray said as Natsu just chomped on the chicken while Erza looked at the rice ball before biting on it.

"Wow," That was all Erza could say as she happily ate another rice ball.

"See, even our best Mage can cook," Makarov said as he had another Triumph smirk.

"Best Mage? So who would win Gildart or Naruto?" Natsu said as Erza cupped her chin in brainstorming.

"Gildart," Erza said as Naruto deadpanned, "You're faith in me is very lacking Erza." Naruto said as Natsu and Gray had their arm around Naruto. "Don't worry boss, we think you're the best mage in Fairy tail." They both said in unison, something many thought was weird.

Naruto cried in happiness as he ruffled with both of their hair, "You guys are the best." Naruto said as they laughed together.

"So"

* * *

_Magnolia_

* * *

"Hey everybody! The master and the team came back!" Loki said as the people inside the guild looked happy as they made an entrance for them with them on the sidelines.

"Wow, Magnolia is big!" Naruto said as he looked at all the shops and vendor while the team where walking close to the Fairy tail guild.

"Naruto boy," Makarov said as Naruto looked at him as the man's arm we're spread to show behind him a big building.

"Welcome to Fairy tail!" Makarov said as Naruto had his jaw dropping at the sheer size of the building.

"So...COOL!" Naruto said as he ran the door of the building while Makarov laughed.

"Welcome back!" The whole Fairy tail member said as they threw streamers at the person that they did not recognize.

"Wow, a celebration for me, you guys are the best" Naruto said as the team finally came inside as they saw the streamers on the ground with the members just wondering who was this person.

"He will be joining us as a new member of Fairy tail." Makarov said as they cheered for another Mage joining in their crazy and out of this world guild.

"Stick with me and you'll become manly," A tall and buff man with white hair said as Naruto just smiled and shook his hand.

"Hi, I am Mirajne but everyone calls me Mira," Mira said as Naruto took her hand and kissed it as he had a dazzling sparkles around his body.

"It is nice to see such an elegant women with fine beauty," Naruto said as Mira blushed a little with her brother having smoke on his nose.

"Wow so manly!" Elfman said as Mira just laughed at her brother's ways.

"Naruto" Makarov said as Naruto looked at the old man, "We first need to know your strength as we have to know if you're an A-rank or S-rank." Makarov said as Naruto thought it would be fun.

"So who is going to fight me?" Naruto asked as he got a blinding flash of spark until it showed a man with blonde hair with a scar going down his left eye.

"That would be me, I have been interested in you after all the commotion I have heard of your power." Laxus said as he walked to Naruto who stood on equal hight as they had beams on their forehead.

"You know for someone who has ear muffs I would be crying in tears if I ever wore such a thing." Naruto said as Laxus had a tick mark on his forehead.

"This isn't ear muffs, this is for listening to music," Laxus said as he showed the ear muffs that was playing a music.

"Hmm, do you know where I can get one, cause I am getting bored from just looking at your ugly ass face." Naruto said as Laxus had even more tick marks.

"Lets fight!" Laxus said as he transported to the battle ground with Naruto walking to it.

* * *

_Training Ground Of Fairy Tail._

* * *

"Okay, the winner of this fight is when one defeats the other opponent. You can't kill your opponent as it will be an immediate disqualification and you will be sent to jail." Makarov said as he swung his hand down making the two guys rush at each other in blinding speed, with Naruto's leg stomped on the ground making an imprint on it.

"Fast!" Laxus said as he never met someone who could match his speed. Naruto rushed to Laxus with his right hand cocked back.

"Take this!" Naruto punched him in the face as Laxus disappeared after that attack. Laxus reappeared up-top of Naruto as he prepared his magic. Laxus punched Naruto in the stomach as Naruto shook it off as he caught the punch from behind and elbowed him on the chest as Laxus spitted out blood.

Naruto than created a rasengan as he shoved it right at Laxus making a tiny explosion.

"That blue ball wasn't that powerful from the last time we saw," Lucy said as Natsu and Gray nodded. "He's just toying with Laxus now." Makarov said as he got the attention of all the members."If you look keenly at Naruto's arm and legs you can see that it is not flexed or tense, his eyes are not concentrated or focused on the fight thats happening." Makarov explained as they all looked at in amazement.

"Why don't you have a little taste of lightning, **Raging Bolt!**" Laxus said as a magical circle appeared around his arm as in the sky a lightning quickly came to Naruto who happily swallowed it. "W-What?" Laxus was in shock of what just happened.

"I ate your lightning because I have been trained by many dragons and such I have complete immunity to any element as I will just suck them or eat them." Naruto said as Natsu was wide-eyed at him while the other members were doing the same thing.

"He can use dragonslayer magic?" Natsu said in a shocked voice as Naruto still had some sparks going in his mouth.

"Thanks for the food, let me give you something in return.**" **Naruto said as he rushed at him before throwing out series of fire coated punches on all over his body. Laxus was unable to dodge the blinding speed making him crash to the wall of the training ground.

"Hmph, he wasn't that tough" Naruto said as Laxus began to twitch until his face became insane.

"I won't be defeated by a recruit!" Laxus said as he struggled to get up.

"Oh be quiet you" Naruto said as he kicked his feet on Laxus face as he got smashed on the floor with his head facing the dirt. "Learn the lesson of humility and then will you be recognized by you and not by your family." Naruto said as Laxus stopped dead in his track.

"H-How do you know about that?" Laxus asked as Naruto touched his heart.

"I know it because I have a special ability to read dragons and dragonslayers soul." Naruto whispered to Laxus as he stopped struggling.

* * *

_Fairy Tail Main Hall_

* * *

Naruto got pats on the back as everyone was amazed at his skill and were thankful to having someone actually shut Laxus's mouth up. Naruto walked to Makarov as the old man happily gave him his passport indicating that he is a Fairy tail member and an A-rank as he needed to go to a trial to get to S-rank. The members cheered on finally someone teaching Laxus a lesson.

"Naruto, come here to get your Fairy tail stamp," Makarov said as Levy holder on the stamp.

"So which place do you want it?" Levy asked as Naruto smirked. "Can you please give me the stamp, pretty girl" Naruto said as she blushed and gave him the stamp.

Narunto created a magic circle around the stamp as he putted it on his back neck, the stamp glowed in different colors until it stopped changing colors and the mark of the Fairy tail was gone. Levy was confused how the mark disappeared while Makarov had to nod in his brilliant thinking.

Levy had her hair wavy and wild as its ear length bangs moved when she moved and not tied as she wore her orange dress.

"I used my magic to make it invisible when I wanted it to and show it when it is needed." Naruto explained as Levy looked at him in amazement.

"What is the magic's name?" Levy said as hoping to study such magic.

"Trade secrets," Naruto said as he had one finger on his lips as in trying to hush her. Levy blushed at the certain move as she nodded and went back. To her team.

"You will be breaking a lot of girls hearts," Makarov warned as Naruto just smiled.

"No, I won't, I will make them all happy by staying at their side forever," Naruto said as Makarov looked at him before sighing. Naruto zipped to Erza as he put a hand on her shoulder, big mistake. Erza grabbed the hand as she spun him around until she let go making Naruto land on Natsu's face. "Ittai!" Naruto and Natsu said as they rubbed their big bump on their head.

"Don't touch me" Erza said in a dark tone as Naruto looked at her before he dusted himself of any wood from the now broken table.

* * *

_Magnolia Town_

* * *

Naruto walked outside the guild as he started to complain about how harsh Erza-chan was. Naruto looked at all the shops that were here in Magnolia and he had to say that this place was outstanding as he walked to a jewelry store.

Naruto eyed on a certain necklace as it had the shape of a heart with a lightning mark on the middle. "Your interested in this?" The shop's merchant said as Naruto nodded. The man took out the necklace and laid it on the counter as he pulled the necklace apart showing that it was two necklace which was magic.

"You see, what I did was pull the other necklace inside this and as you can see now we have two necklace but it's a broken heart but it can be reunited with the other when you find your true love." The merchant said as Naruto thought it was amazing. "Can I buy it?" Naruto said as the merchant nodded. "How much?" "Nothing" The merchant said as Naruto was surprised.

"Just find your true love and live happily together." The merchant said as Naruto smiled and happily took the necklace and putted it on his pocket.

* * *

_Fiore Hotel_

* * *

Naruto walked to one of the four-star hotel as when he entered it, he saw streamers as their was three strange person inside the lobby. "Welcome to Fiore hotel, thank you very much!" A old man said as his fake tooth was about to fall off. "Umm, thanks" Naruto said as he gave the man 5,000 jewel and followed the old man to the top building of the hotel.

"Welcome to your hotel suite, thank you very much!" The old man said again as Naruto just took the key and shut his door, Naruto had to say that he needed some money as this hotel cost him very much for a suite.

Naruto got out of his clothes as he liked to sleep naked and rolled around the bed as he could not stop thinking about Erza, he was joking about the date as he wanted her to have a choice. But he regretted kissing her as it might had made things difficult to even be friends with Erza.

As his face touched the sheets of the pillow Naruto had to remember of the other girls and he had to say that they were brimming with happiness, and kindness. He loved that there were so many women's that had that kind of characteristics in Fairy tail, even if they can be rough housing all the time, they tend to try and hide their inside feelings but those feelings were reveled when he first looked at their eyes. He really didn't need the ability to read a dragons or dragonslayers sould but he thought it would be essential later on.

'Time to get some shut eye'.

* * *

_Fairy Tail, Morning_

* * *

Naruto opened the door with just magic and chakra as everyone was rough housing, like everyday as Naruto just sighed at their usual customs. "Atleast, I'm not the only one that is crazy," Lucy said as she pushed a mug of cocoarumps, the most popular drink that is filled with a bit of magic for the bubbles, lots of sugar, tons of chocolates and Banana.

Naruto took the mug and gulped a quarter of the drink as he sighed and looked at Lucy, "Thanks for the drink, here's for the payment," "No, you don't have to," Lucy said as Naruto was about to give 500 jewels but stopped as he knew that he needed to get a job and a S one for sure.

Naruto grabbed the poster for Galuna Island that gave him 7,000,000 jewels and a golden key, as he dropped down to the first building as Natsu and Happy ran to him, "Boss, can I join you in this mission?" Natsu said beaming in excitement at seeing a man who defeated Laxus go on a mission. Naruto thought about it for a minute before smiling, "Sure" Natsu squealed in happiness as Gray and soon Lucy walked over to them and they both asked the same thing with Naruto giving out a yes as he thought it would be fun to go with the craziest members excluding Lucy as being normal and not total wacko's like the other two.

* * *

_Docks_

* * *

"What did you say? Stripper boy!" Natsu said as Gray bumped his own forehead against his, "I said, your face will make my ice cream melt from your ugly face!" Gray said as he showed his ice cream cone that had a sad smile from its dark syrup that was melting from Natsu's fire. "See, even the ice cream doesn't like you." Gray said as Natsu chomped on the ice cream as he spoke with the mouthful. "Huh? What ice cream?" Natsu said as Gray had tick mark.

"Guys, stop it!" Lucy screamed as Naruto just sweat-dropped at the scene, "Does this happen usually?" Naruto asked as Lucy just laughed an uncertain one. "Yeah, many times" Naruto smiled as he walked to a boat where a man was on the boat. "Hey can you give me and my team a ride to Galuna Island?" Naruto said as the man nodded. "Great! Guys we have our ride!" Naruto said as Natsu started to get the first symptoms of motion sickness.

"Uh, boss, I don't think I will be-" "Nonsense" Naruto pulled Natsu on the boat as the man rowed the boat amazingly fast as it only increased the sickness of Natsu as he threw up his meal, "B-Boss, how are you able to stand this ride?" Natsu said as he soon had to throw up again while Happy just patted his back.

"Well, once you have been trained like I have than you tend to lose the motion sickness. I know how it feels to get it?" Naruto said as he shivered from all the time he rode with the dragons as it was the only means of fast transportation at the time.

"So were supposed to find this tribe who has been said to be cursed and help them cure of their demon's body?" Gray said as Naruto nodded before he could stop the raging tidal wave that splashed upon them.

* * *

_Galuna Island_

* * *

"Destroy the moon" The chief of the village said as the members jaw dropped, "Okay" Naruto said as they looked at him as if he was crazy. "We can destroy the moon if you guys put your all into it," Naruto said as Natsu looked at him in question,"Wait, what do you mean by you, are you letting us do the work!" Natsu said as Naruto smiled, "Yep" The team deadpanned as they thought how they would be able to destroy the moon.

"It will be a great training as we can stay here for as long as want and you can keep up your magic as you guys try to destroy the moon." Naruto said as he pulled Lucy close to him and whispered to her ear. "There is something very weird happening around here, I want the two of us to investigate while those two to stay here and protect the villagers." Naruto said as Lucy had a deep blush from the hot breath of Naruto in her ear.

She nodded as Natsu and Gray where using their magic to destroy the moon but most of their attack barely touched the moon. "Dammit, I will destroy you moon if it's the last thing I do!" Natsu said as Grau smirked. "My magic went farther than yours, it shows how weak you are." Gray said as Natsu was infuriated at someone calling him weak.

"Lets go" Naruto said as Lucy followed behind him.

* * *

_Forest of Galuna_

* * *

"Wow, this forest is rich with so many fruits!" Lucy said as Naruto had to nod in understanding. Their own shadow was covered by another big one as Naruto looked up and saw the most ugliest thing he had ever saw.

"Fucking rats!" Naruto said as he grabbed Lucy in a bridal style and ran as the huge rat in a maid outfit followed them. "Dammit, **Ice Dragon's Roar!**" Naruto shouted out a blast of cold wind as it froze the rat in air as Naruto had to laugh at the frozen rat.

"Hey, Naruto what place is that?" Lucy said as she pointed at the tall building which Naruto guessed was an ancient temple. "That place might be the key to find out why the villagers have been turning to demons." Naruto said as Lucy nodded and walked inside the building.

"Is this place even strong enough to hold our we-AHHH!" Lucy screamed as she was falling down to a cave, Naruto caught her as he slid on the wall of the rocks making the landing a soft thud. "Thank you for the rescue," Lucy said as Naruto smiled,"What are friends for?" Naruto said as when he looked straight at the inside of a cave. He saw a big monster caved in Ice as Lucy had to say wow.

Naruto looked up as he could see the ray of weird colors that seemed to heat the ice making it melt. "Lucy" Naruto said as the said name looked at him. "I think a group of mages are using the moon's light to melt away the ice to free this monster." Naruto said as Lucy was wide eyed at the information.

"Well, I guess I should destroy it?" Naruto said as he flexed his right hand as Lucy thought he was crazy, "Naruto, you said that this could be a monster but what if its powerful enough to destroy us?" Lucy said as Naruto looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Hello, killer of Lullaby, defeater of Laxus." Naruto said as Lucy forgot about those and just stood in the sidelines. "Let's give it some fire, **Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Naruto shouted out a massive flame as Lucy never saw that kind big of sized flame and she had been with Natsu for almost every mission.

The fire did nothing to the ice as Naruto deadpanned at what just happened. "My fire didn't work?" Naruto said as he began to twitch, "THAN I'LL DESTROY IT WITH MY HANDS!" Lucy jumped from the sudden change as Naruto was already on the monster as he punched and kicked the ice as it did barely any damage except few tiny cracks.

"Ah, Naruto you're turning to a second Natsu," Lucy said as Naruto didn't care and just kept trying to break the ice. *Crack* "Aha!" Naruto said as he got some ice broken apart but that didn't stop as the crack began to surf all the ice as it cracked showing the huge monster as he roared.

* * *

_Galuna Island's village_

* * *

**"Raghhh!" **Gray stopped dead in his track as he recognized the roar that haunted his dreams. "What happened Gray?" Natsu said as Gray started to sweat. "D-Deloria has come back" Gray said as Natsu looked at him in a serious face. "You mean the monster that killed your teacher?" Natsu asked as Gray was already running to the temple as Natsu screamed at him while Happy just ate the fish that he was given.

* * *

_Galuna's Island cave_

* * *

Naruto had to whistle at the sheer size of the monster as Lucy was frozen. "Lucy whats wrong?" Naruto asked as Lucy sweat-dropped, "You're telling me whats wrong, theirs a monster right in front of us!" Lucy yelled as Naruto just shrugged it off.

Naruto prepared another fire dragon roar but was stopped by Ice eagles around him in a circle.

"I don't know how you can free Deloria from the invincible ice but I have to destroy you as you're in my way." A white-haired teenager said as he and other mages followed behind him, while Naruto swatted them away with his fire hands.

"Hello, ugly, Uglier and beautiful" Naruto flirted with the pink haired girl as the other two were pissed off by him. Lyon looked at Naruto as he made a swarm of eagles to attack him but failed as Naruto used **Fire Dragon Punch** to swat them away. "You seemed to be a worthy fighter, names Lyon." Lyon said as he took of his coat showing his upper body as Lucy saw a connection between Gray and the man.

"Well, why don't I take these weaklings out of this fight." Naruto said as he used close combat on the uglies while he chopped on the woman's neck.

"Okay, now thats out of the way, lets fight!" Naruto flew at him with lightning as he charged a palm full of electricity. "Take this, **Lightning Dragon: Lightning Blade!" **Naruto tried to shove it in Lyon's stomach but was stopped by Lyon who wasn't about to be finished with the fight as he created a shield around him that barely protected him. "**Ice Make: Tiger!" **Lyon used one hand to create an ice tiger as it tried to chomp on Naruto's head but got swatted down like the rest of the eagles.

Naruto stopped fighting as he suddenly remembered something, "Oh yeah, Lyon what are we going to do about this monster." Naruto said as he pointed at the monster that was sweat dropping at what he just saw, the greatest monster of Zeref, Deloira who was ignored by two humans, thats got to put a dent in his pride.

"Crap!" Lyon said as he created a bunch of ferocious, man-eating carnivores as they snarled at Deloria who laughed at the sight. He than created a magical ball on his mouth as Naruto stood in front of him as he was impressed by the monsters magic.

"Naruto! Get out of there!" Lucy screamed as she went to Naruto and push him away but to no avail as Naruto looked back at her and smiled, "I think I made a mistake on breaking the ice," Naruto said as Lucy deadpanned, "YOU THINK!" Lucy said as Naruto shook his head, "No, his magic has the mixture of human magic and it is very faint but its energy are coursing through his body, which I can take to recreate the human that had tried to seal this monster." Naruto explained as he put one hand out front and swatted the magic beam as he kept explaining some stuff to Lucy, like he didn't even notice the beam that could have ripped him apart.

"So, that's what I'm going to do," Naruto said as he ran at the monster and started to work on some hand-signs, "**Death**** Release: Essence** **Extractor!" **Naruto yelled as he touched the monsters face and pulled away showing the blue magic that he presumed was Ice make and wondered who was this person.

He than created a blood clone and made the clone lay on the ground as he prepared another hand-signs, "**Death**** Release: Body Takeover!"** Naruto yelled. The essence flowed though the blood clones body as its whole body started to shine with blue as the blood clone's appearance started to change and turn into more of a female body structure as she was nude.

"S-sensei?" Lyon said as he did not believe of what he had seen, a boy who took the life essence of magic and recreate the humans magic from another body. The women slept as Naruto covered her with his robe and layed her down as the Monster was on his knees, "It seems as though you were using her magic for your own energy," Naruto said as all Deloria did was just breath hard.

Naruto could smell that Deloria's breath as he brought out his breath spray and sprayed it on the monsters mouth as he sprayed it a couple of times and then stopped. "Man, I can only imagine what your breath smell like in the inside, glad I'm on the outside." Naruto said as he used his robe to cover his mouth.

Naruto bitch slapped him on the face as the humongous monster flew to the other side of the cave where the cave wall was disappeared because the monster was already on the shores of the Island. "N-no way, I was supposed to kill him, not you!" Lyon said as he made thousands of ice eagles as they sharpened their beaks at Naruto who was starting to get annoyed by his idiocy.

Naruto slammed both of his fists as he swallowed the wind, "**Sky Dragon Roar!"** Naruto yelled as he exhaled a huge amount of gust that repelled the ice eagles as they shattered with Lyon recoiled to the back of the cave as he squirmed. "Think of your actions! All of this Island could have been destroyed, animals, vegetation and people would have died because of your selfless quest to prove yourself that you're the best mage! You're lucky that I was here as it could have destroyed you with his magic beam." Naruto scolded him as he saw Gray and Natsu running to him.

Lyon stopped dead in his track as he started to sob as he looked at the sleeping form of his teacher. "I-I just wanted to be recognized by you sensei," Lyon said as he started sniff and cry. Gray stopped running as his eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing, "S-sensei!?" Gray yelled as he looked down and saw the crying form of Lyon with dust and bruises.

"Goddamn it! Boss that wasn't cool for you to just lie to us and have all the fun!" Natsu said as he stomped the ground. "Aye!" Happy said in a non-caring way as he flew to Naruto's side and rested his hand on Naruto's hair. "All I want to know now is HOW THE HELL DID YOU BREAK AN UNBREAKABLE ICE!" Gray said as his mouth was open.

Naruto hummed as he pointed to the already beaten monster, "You mean that guy?" Naruto said as Gray just stood there with his jaws still wide open. "All I did was just punch him and kick him since I was really mad my hardest punches weren't working." Naruto said as Gray just wacked his head on the wall. "It was supposed to be unstoppable, even Zeref couldn't destroy that!" Gray said as Naruto had his eyes wide open at the name.

Naruto clutched his face as memories of his sins were coming back to him, with human screams and dragons roaring to the sky.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Lucy said as he touched his shoulder making him wince and blink as he looked around the place and just took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm good," Naruto said as he ordered Natsu, Gray to take the thugs with them as he grabbed on Lyon and the black-haired women on each of his shoulder.

"I have to report this to Jellal," One masked elder said as 'he' had sweated bullets at the sheer power of the strange blonde and the ability to destroy an ice that is said to be completely unable to be even cracked but has been destroyed whole and now the monster Deloria had been defeated with the powerful and almighty bitch slap that even she did not know how to do as it was a lost magic for hands.

* * *

Galuna Village

* * *

"Why haven't you destroyed the moon yet?" The elder said as Lucy deadpanned on the ground as she started to mutter if she was the only one sane. "Well, sure, I guess." Naruto said as he slammed both of his fist together.

"**Dragon Cosmic Roar!" **Naruto said as his roar was a beam with the color of gray and dark as it shoot to the moon, while everyone looked at it as if it was a passing star.

*Crack* The moon started to fall into pieces as everyone stood there with one eyebrow up. "What just happened?" Natsu said as he had a look of unbelievably impossible face.

"You see, the moon was already a fake one and so I destroyed the fake one and which ended the illusion." Naruto said as the elder looked at his body and looked back at Naruto. "But my body is still the same," The elder said as Naruto nodded and explained more, "You guys were already demons which with the illusion, fogged your memories of you remembering that you were a demon."

The village oohhed as Naruto smiled at them and told the group to keep carrying the thugs as he carried Lyon and Ur, "But aren't you going to have the money?" NThe elder said as he brought out a big chest of money. "No keep it, I think you would need it to pay for your food and shelter." Naruto said as the villagers looked at him weird.

"You pay for your food in your land?" They said as Naruto looked at them the same way they did. "So, you just keep these treasure because you just got them from the wild-lands of this island?" Naruto questioned a they nodded. "Than, thank you!" Naruto said as he made Lucy grab the treasure chest which she had difficulty so she brought out Taurus the golden bull to carry the chest as he made perverse comments about Lucy.

"I have to ask of how you got my Teacher back, I'm not saying as though as if I'm not grateful or anything but how did you do it?" Gray asked as Naruto thought about it for a moment. "You see, Our soul are not actually really soul, they are just a physical form of base magic that we use to create elements, so because her own basic magic was coursing through that monster even if there was barely any of her base magic, I was capable of getting her back and put in a body which is a blood clone that is very real and so because of that I am capable of returning a life but its sacrifice is a human life ," Naruto said as everyone sweated bullets at the insane power he has. He could return Zeref as his monster had his own magic coursing through them.

"Boss, you're a weird one!" Natsu said as Lucy said, "Your like an enigma, Naruto." Lucy said as Naruto had to nod as it was true that he barely showed anything secret to them about him. "And that is just the way I like it."

* * *

_Magnolia, Fairy tail_

* * *

**"**Hello!" Naruto said as he kicked the door open letting everyone inside turn their heads to look at them.

Everyone saw the gold jewelry and chains that Naruto wore as he wore a black sunglasses. "What up my brother from an another mother," Naruto said as he fist bumped with Elfman," The rest of the group fell down on the floor as the thugs bodies fell down as well making them wake up.

Naruto laid down Lyon and Ur on a table as Mira quickly ran to the med room and get some medical equipment.

Naruto put one of his hand close to Lyon's chest and another on Ur's as he closed his eyes in concentration, "**Sky Dragon's Healing Spell!" **After those words his left hand that was on Lyon's, covered in a green-bluish color as Lyon's scars and bruises were disappearing with Ur's magic being restored by his **Magic Transfusion **spell.

"Where were you?" Erza said to Natsu as he started to sweat bullets, "Well you see... We went to an S-rank mission and destroyed Deloria," Natsu said the last sentences with a mutter but Erza could still here him.

"Naruto! Why did you have to send them to an S-rank and you're not even an S-rank to begin with, why did you grab the poster on the second floor it is for S-rank only!" Erza said as she grabbed on Naruto's collar.

"Women, there's a limit to my patience and one that I hope you won't abuse such a generosity I am giving." Naruto said as his eyes were changed into dragons eyes. Erza cringed as she let go of Naruto, "First, I did not know about the second story being a only S-rank and second these guys wanted to join me in my quest and I am always happy to have friends along with me. But be sure that I have watched them and keeping them safe from any danger, what kind of friend would I be if I let them die or betray them." Naruto said as Erza's eyes were a little open as her past started to come back.

"Naruto, it is my fault to not tell you about it but we can set that aside for the moment, But I am very surprised to see you and the group actually finish a S-rank quest." Makarov said with a proud smile as Natsu and Gray started to stretch their arms, "Well...It was nothing," They both said in unison as everyone else just sweat-dropped.

"Erza" Naruto said as he got the attention of the red-head. "Don't you think having friends is what makes your life more meaningful and a sense of purpose." Naruto said as Erza looked at him in amazement. "If you feel that way with your friends then I'm sure you know how important friendship is and because of that I want to protect them as they are the friends that I cherish from my deepest soul." Naruto said as he gripped on his own hand.

'Just... Who is he?' Erza thought as Naruto smiled and walked to the gang.

"So, you're having second thoughts about Naruto?" Makarov said close to her as she was surprised at the sudden question as she had a blush while stuttering to say anything, "L-like if!".

* * *

**I hope that you liked it and tell me if there's something missing or out-of-place! I won't accept flamers about this story about Naruto's power or his flirting ways, I will see how many people want a harem or just an Erza and Naruto but my personal interest is at least a small harem comparing of Erza, Levy (After looking at her pictures as it has been long time since I have watched Fairy tail again I think she is really cute in the orange dress and the hairstyle.) Mirajne and Lucy. Thats all But tell me if you want just Naruto and Erza or a harem.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What up guys! Gosh I have lot of Favs and Follows and reviews as well, I hope I go slow in the arcs as I know it was a bit too fast but I wanted to catch up to the Phantom Lord. I will go MUCH slower but not too slow to make you guys already uninterested. I have heard a lot of No harem just Erza, and a harem with Ur! I will do what I think is the best for the ongoing of the story and the people. I hope you can understand the dilemma I have had. P.S don't leave hate comments on how its sad that such a great story plot got ruined because of blablabla. **

**Sorry for the weird update, I was unsatisfied at what I did so I quickly deleted it and redid some parts and add more words.**

** Sorry for the long Authors note but it had to be done right now!**

* * *

_The Fiore Kingdom__, a__ neutral country with a population of 17 million. _

_It is a world of magic._

_Magic is bought and sold there like anything else, and is deeply ingrained in the people's lives._

_There are even those who make a living out of using magic._

_These__ wizards belong to many different guilds, and accept jobs brought to them._

_There are many guilds in this kingdom, and there's a certain wizard in a certain guild... A guild from which countless legends were once born, nay one certain blonde that will continue to create legends well into the future-his name is..._

_**Naruto Uzumaki!**_

* * *

"Gyeahh!" A scream was heard as the band of wannabe's started to get the beat down of their life, "It seems as though as if they were very sure they could beat us," Naruto said as a group of mages circled around him.

"Heheheh... You will get the beating of your life!" One thug said as Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Lets see you do it, baldy." The man had a tick mark as he tried to punch Naruto in the face, instead getting a kick in the face as all the others started to come.

Naruto dodged the upcoming kick as he kneed the person in the guts as he did a back-flip and put force into his legs as he dashed right in front of the group as the momentum of the push from his leg made an impact on the ground as every thug were at different places all defeated.

"Here we go!" Natsu said as he fist bumped his clenched hands as his mouth spewed out flames as everyone got recoiled back to the wall of their destroyed guild.

"Were not done yet," Another group of bandits said as they unsheathed their knifes and swords, "How are you guys mages when you can't even use magic?" Natsu said as he kicked a man on the face and used the man's chest to crash on-to another one as he punched him.

"Take this!" One yelled as he swung his sword on Natsu's chest as he dodged it and the main again tried to slash him on his arm but failed as Natsu grabbed his arm and pulled out the sword as it made a clang noise on the ground.

"Take this! **Dragon's Fire Punch!**" Natsu said as he ran at the rest of the group as they all got hit by the fast and strong punch. "You never mess with a dragonslayer!" Natsu said as Happy flew next to him, "Aye!".

"Hey their pretty lady, would you mind entertaining us for a bit?" One thug said as Lucy smirked, "You can have this! **Summon The Giant Crab! Cancer!" **Lucy yelled as a flash of light was showed and then disappeared showing the man Scorpio with his scissors.

"Scorpio, will you please," Lucy said as Scorpio nodded, "Cancer!" The Celestial spirit cut the enemy's with his scissors as Lucy did a fist bump with Scorpio.

"Why don't you guys... Chill out!" Gray said as he slammed his left hand on his opened right hand as a cold blizzard rushed behind him, "**Ice make: Ice Blizzard!"** Gray said as the blizzard rushed through every one of them as in a second when it just touched them, their body was completely frozen "Stay frosty!" Gray said.

* * *

_Road To Magnolia_

* * *

"What up guys, you finished with your spots?" Naruto said as they all nodded, "That's great! Lets head back to Fairy tail!" Naruto said as he pointed at the close Magnolia town that was just a few miles away. "So boss, is Ur and Lyon going to be okay?" Gray asked as they walked. "Hmm, they should be able to walk but Lyon will need sometime as I gave him a big ass-whooping." Naruto said as they all just sweat-dropped.

Naruto and the gang dashed to Fairy tail as they could see the people buying bread and merchants showing their jewelry and other items that was sure to catch some eyes on kids and mage's.

"Wow!" Natsu said as he looked at a blade that had yellow aura surrounding it with its hilt that looked like a pair of golden wings and the grip was brown with yellow band.

"You're interested in this mighty sword?" A merchant said as his body was full of fat and his face had the curious look on Naruto.

"No, no It's just my friend who's interested in it," Naruto said as he got hold of Naruto's hand and put it on the grip as it glowed even more.

*Phew* A light beam was shouted to the sky as Naruto's whole body was covered in the beam. "W-whats happening?" Naruto said as his hands and legs were moving on their own.

Naruto's hands touched each other as it created a ball of light until his whole body was covered in yellow.

'Wow, so cool boss!" Natsu said as Lucy did not know what to say and Gray was just astounded at what just happened.

"Whats this armor?" Naruto said as the golden armor had the lions face on the chest of the armor, "And whats with the wings?!" Naruto said as his head had those crowns but on each side of his head a small wing was on it.

"Wow, Naruto you look like a knight in shining armor, literally!" Lucy said as Naruto twirled with the blade, "Ehh" Naruto said as he looked at the merchant that was chanting, "Yes, yes!" He yelled as Naruto didn't know what he was so happy but he needed to know how to get out of this armor.

"How do I get out of this armor?" Naruto said as the merchant stopped his chanting and gave a smile that showed all of his front teeth, "It's just like re-quip, like the S-mage in Fairy tail, you know, Erza." Merchant explained as Naruto nodded.

He forced the magic that was coursing through the armor and the blade as it returned to his base magic inside his soul. "Phew!" Naruto said as he had worried that he would be forced to keep wearing the armor. "Naruto hurry!" Lucy yelled as Naruto ran to the group as they entered the guild.

"W-what happened...?" Lucy said as Natsu had fire coursing through his body, "I will make whoever did this, PAY!" Natsu said as Gray clenched his fist. They walked to the basement to find out if anything happened there and all they got was the pack of the mage's.

"You guys came back!" Mira said as she stood close to the counter in the basement, "What happened here?" Lucy asked as Mira's face had a sad smile. "A dark guild did it..." Mira said as she put her left hand on her right arm as she grimaced.

"Did anyone get injured!" Gray asked as Mira shook her head, "No, the dark guild attacked this place when it was early in the morning so me and Master were the only first one who caught the dark mage's but we could only catch a glimpse of which guild they are in." Mira said as she took a breath.

"So who were they?" Happy asked as Mira shivered. "The...Phantom Lord Guild," Mira said as Natsu clenched his fist. "Damn them!" Natsu cursed as everyone's head was down."Master! We should get revenge on what they did to us!" Natsu said as all he got was a punch in the face. "Idiot, we can't just attack them, we have to think about our own friends life's!" Erza said as Natsu widened his eyes as he just cursed under his breath and sat down on a chair and slumped his back.

"What Erza said is right, we cannot just attack them because of this, we have to stay close together and keep watch on any mage's from the Phantom Lord's guild." Makarov said as everyone grumbled at not having the chance for a payback but nodded in the end as Makarov smiled. "Good then," "Everyone! The mission board will be here on this wall!" Mira said as she showed the wall that had many quests on it as everyone cheered and took quest's.

"You were sure quiet, what happened to you?" Makarov said as Naruto's face was hidden in darkness. "I'll make them pay..." Naruto whispered in a low voice as Makarov flinched,"Naruto! You remember the deal you made!" Makarov said as Naruto scowled, "Yeah I know, but when my friend's home is destroyed by a guild that didn't even have the guts to face us is a mockery!" Naruto yelled as he clutched his head.

"Naruto! You want to take on a mission?" Lucy said as Naruto looked up and smiled, "Maybe... I won't do it" Naruto said as Makarov sighed, "You sure know how to make an old man hanging on the edge." Makarov said as Naruto just laughed.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked as Natsu who got back into his usual self showed the quest. "WHAT!" Naruto said as the mission was not killing monsters or beating thugs, it was... Exorcism

* * *

_Town Of Evergreen_

* * *

"Ah, guys I don't think we should do this," Natsu said as Gray smirked, "So the powerful and mighty dragonslayer is scared of some fake ghosts?" Gray said as Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Shut up, it might actually be a real possession." Natsu said as Naruto and Lucy were just walking ahead of them.

The day was night as the barbed tree's hide the owls that cooed in the night.

"Boo!" Gray said as Natsu jumped and was about to say something before Naruto hushed them. "Guys we are going to a house where this wife is possessed and the husband wants us to do something about it." Naruto explained as they were now on the entrance of the house.

*Knock*Knock* Naruto rapped on the door as it opened showing a man with black shirt and a pajama as his face was full of sweat. "Who are you guys, I was on my best moment with my wife." The man said as Naruto and the group sweat dropped.

"We are here to exorcist your wife." Naruto said as the man started to recollect his memories. "Oh yeah, come on here... Meet my wife, isn't she beautiful?" The man said to the tied up women with her pajama's on and it was one of those long pajama's that was like a skirt but it go all the way to the bottom.

"You had sex with your own possessed wife!" Naruto said as he was not believing at what he was seeing. "Honey. These people are here to help you." The man said as all he got was growls.

"Hi there, My name is Father Naruto, I'm here to unpossess you." Naruto said as the women started to calm down as it sat on a lotus position, "Do you know how to line the cuts." The women said as Naruto showed a large pocket knife as he made slash marks on the hand.

"Tick-tack-to in your face!" Naruto said as the others deadpanned. The women did not know what to say except motion her hand to make Naruto come closer.

"**Eahhhh!"** She yelled in a demonic voice as Naruto got away from her mouth as he was lucky he still had his breath spray as he sprayed it in her mouth three times and one for his as he did not hope he caught the breath inside.

Naruto walked away as he had a disgusted face. "Man that breath is kick'en, I can only imagine what the vagina will smell like." Naruto said as the women started to laugh as the ropes that prisoned her was starting to pull off from her.

"Oh no, what are we gonna do?" The man yelled as the lights when down making everyone scream as they ran to stairs as the possessed women was on the wall. "Keyahhhh!" Natsu screamed on top of his lung as he got out of the house and jumped on the pool.

"Wohh, she like one of those spider-man shit!" Naruto said as it jumped on top of him as he struggled to get out of her grip. "Get your stinky breath out of my face!" With each word Naruto slapped her face as he pushed her at the end.

"Damn, we gotta run!" The man said as Gray's pants were wet from his piss. "I told you that it maybe real!" Natsu said as Gray gave an unsure smile. "Hmm, is this the best time to talk about this?" Gray asked as they were now in the kitchen.

"Damn, we gotta get every weapon we can," Naruto said as Lucy got a kitchen knife with Gray preparing his magic.

**"EAHHH!" **The scream was heard as Naruto had enough of this crazy bitch so he slapped her as it was the right thing to do,"By my power, I give the **magic of light**!" Naruto said as his hand was being encircled by light as it came to the possessed women and she squirmed as black dusts were coming out of her skin. "Oh, shit, it was a real ghost!" Gray said as Natsu who finally came back, pointed at him as he laughed.

Naruto collected the soul with his **Death Release** and confined the soul forever.

"Ah, thank you so much!" The man said as he was sweating from all the crazy stuff that had happened, "No problem... I would like our pay." Naruto said as the man nodded and went to his room and pulled out a secret drawer that showed 400,000 jewel.

Naruto happily took it as they walked outside as Natsu was glad they didn't have to stay there for god knows how long.

"I guess we should each give ourselves 100,000 jewels each," Naruto said as he handed each hundred-thousand dollars to each of them. "But what about the money for the guild?" Natsu said as Naruto smiled, "I'm going to give all of my money for the repairing of the guild." Naruto said as Natsu and the gang were in awe at how deeply he cared for the guild.

"Than, I'll give my money to!" Natsu said as Gray agreed to that as Lucy did as well as she sweat-drop at how she was going to pay for the monthly fee.

"Wow, you guys..." Naruto said as he had a little tears on his eyes, "Aww, Naruto you look so innocent when you show that face!" Lucy said as Naruto scratched his back, "I... Guess?" Naruto said as they all laughed and walked to Magnolia where they did not know of what will happen

* * *

_Night_

* * *

"Wow, nice job with that water magic, Elvon!" One mage from Fairy tail said as the man in the middle sweat dropped as they all laughed.

"It seems as though If I have a prey..." One mage hidden in darkness said as it licked his knife. "**Sword Magic: Thousand Cuts!**" It said as the group could only scream in pain.

* * *

"Levy, your magic isn't useless, it helped us on that wild boar mission." Levy nodded as she was still unsure if her magic powers was even worthy in her group.

"Lets see what I can do with this couple of weak fool..." Another mage said as its long and shaggy hair flew back as Levy's group couldn't withstand the punches and kicks that were given to them in seconds. "W-w-why?" Levy asked as she could now see the man. He had long black hair with many studs around his body, its body was made for a pro athlete as its red eyes were narrowed with his stud that acted as its eyebrow.

"W-who are you?" Levy asked as she was almost unconscious, "**Heh, heh, heh..."**

* * *

_Magnolia Town, night_

* * *

"Natsu! I told you to not eat the bones of Chicken!" Lucy said as Natsu was touching his neck as it hurt a lot, "You guys..." Naruto replied as in a second he heard the scream of a women and some guys as he dashed to the alley, while the others did not know what he was doing but joined in to find out what made Naruto run off.

"N-no way..." Naruto said as he was horrified at the scene, "Levy..." Naruto whispered as his mind began to throb until memories started float.

_Flashback_

"**Raghhh"** "Everyone, get away!" A man said as many civilians were running for their life as a big and black dragon was spewing out cosmic beams at many of the dragonslayers as the dragons themselves were having a trouble to even scratched the monster.

"W-what happened to the great king?" One women yelled as she held on-to her children. 'N-no... Get away!' The thoughts from Naruto screamed as the black dragon used his tail to whip them as at the moment of impact they were only just a bloody heap of brains and organs.

'No, no, **Noooo!' **Naruto cried as the monster kept wreaking havoc, he couldn't do anything as his willpower wasn't even enough to tame the beast outside of him.

'Why, why...'

_Kai_

*Gasp* Naruto swallowed the air as his whole body was on a high temperature as his hands were trying to reach to Levy who was bruised and battered. "Levy..." Naruto went unconscious as when the gang arrived they gasped at the sight as Lucy cried as she held on-to Levy.

"Boss" Natsu and Gray said to the blonde who was moving and shaking in his sleep. "We have to take Naruto and the group from Levy to the guild!" Lucy said with determination as the guys agreed and Gray held Naruto with Natsu carrying the other two of Levy's gang.

* * *

_Fairy tail, morning_

* * *

*Sob* Every member cried as they looked at the bruised and battered levy and the other victims of the attack as their minds still wondered what had made Naruto pass out.

"N-no... Please get away from me!" Naruto yelled in his sleep as everyone did not know what to do, Mirajne tried to use some potions from Porlyusica who gave the potions to cure the nightmares Naruto was having and it was not helping.

"Y-you have to... get away from me!" Naruto yelled as Erza did not know what to do as she touched Naruto's head to feel the temperature, but when she touched him, his shaking and yelling was calming down, Erza did not know what to say as the others were amazed by just a touch Naruto's nightmare was becoming less crazy.

"It seems, That you need to stay with him for sometime." Makarov said as Erza was about to reply back but stopped as she looked at master who had an intimadting look that was only showed to the guild few times. She knew that when the master was like this, she couldn't disobey him at all.

"Yes, master" Erza said as Makarov looked at the others that were injured. "Old man, we got to do something!" Natsu yelled as Mira punched him in the head, "Idiot, we c-" "Yes" Makarov said as Mira looked at him in wonder, "We are going to MAKE THEM PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO MY CHILDREN'S!" Makarov yelled as everyone cheered at the revenge they were going to get.

'Don't worry, Boss, we will make them pay...' Natsu said as every member rushed to the Phantom's Lord Guild.

*Sigh* Erza did not know what to do as Lucy, Mira and her were the only ones that were still able to move. She looked at Naruto who was still sleeping, she had to blush as his whisker marks were really cute. 'No, control yourself Erza!' Erza yelled in her mind as she removed her hand from Naruto but then Naruto caught it as his face was pleading to not go.

'W-why?' Erza took a second as she groaned and then touched Naruto's hand while having a blush at the contact.

* * *

_Phantom Lord Guild_

* * *

"Got any fives?" One wizard said until a loud blast was heard, showing the broken door that now had a major hole where they could see every member of Fairy tail and they were angry. "Fairy tail... ATTACK!" Natsu yelled as he slammed both of his fist. "Take this you piece of shit! **Fire Dragon's Roar!**" The flame exploded on a group of mage's as they recoiled to the back of the guild.

"**Ice Make: Ice Hail!"** Gray yelled as thousands of short blades of ice rained down on the mage's. "W-what are we going to do?" One yelled hopelessly as a mage that was upside down smirked at the fight that was going.

"Why don't I join in the fight!" The black-haired guy said as his hand turned into iron pipe. "Take this, you weaklings!" Gajeel said as he punched three mage's in the face as they spitted out blood and recoiled to the wall where cracks were created from the punch. "Why you!" Natsu yelled as he coated his fist in fire as Gajeel just laughed as he easily dodged the sheer punches that Natsu was giving out.

'Why can't I lay any punches on him?' Natsu yelled as he got a surprise long iron pipe kick from Gajeel as he recoiled back to the ground. "So, you're a dragonslayer? You are really weak." Gajeel downgraded Natsu as he struggled to come back. "Y-you will PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Natsu yelled as his speed was incredibly fast as Gajeel did not have a chance to react.

Natsu punched him in the face and another on-to his chest and the last attack was a kick that sent the iron dragonslayer on the ground as a large crack was on the ground.

"Never mess with a FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu yelled as his friends started to get pumped up from the fight as their magics were becoming to overwhelming to the Phantom lord guild.

*Thud*Thud* The loud booming sounds were heard all across the guild as the Fairy tail members started to smile, "Its Master Makarov!" You dip-shits are going to get it!" One random mage said as all the people started to cheer as they were even more pumped.

* * *

Makarov in his titan form walked to the office of Jose as his face was full of anger. "JOSEE!" Makarov yelled as he punched the door showing Jose who had the look as if he had already one.

"Makarov..." Jose said as the said man walked to him, "**Your gonna pay for what you** **d****id!" **Makarov yelled as Jose just smirked. "I have heard about these two new mages that have joined your guild, recently." Jose said as Makarov was growing even more angry. **  
**

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM!" Makarov said as Jose laughed, "To late, I already have two of my S-class mages sent to your guild and when I find them I will make sure they join us." Jose said as Makarov was about lay a punch until a magic circle was on top of his head. "Wha-" "**Metsu!" **A sudden man said as Makarov's body was being enveloped in the light.

"W-whats... Happening?" Makarov said as his body was feeling as if it was on fire as he struggled to even stay up. "Hahaha, Makarov you're so stupid, you think I would be dumb enough to just stay here!" Jose said as Makarov did not understand what he was saying until he tried to punch him but all he got was nothing but cracks under the impact.

Makarov was shocked and angered that Jose was not even in the building, "Jose, you pussy!" Makarov said as then soon he got a punch from the tall man and recoiled to the main room where all of Fairy tail could see him falling down.

"Master!" Gray said as he got hold of the green elder. "W-what happened to him?" One yelled, "Get out..." Gray whispered as all the rest did not here what he said, "I said WERE LEAVING!" Gray yelled as everyone never heard him scream and so serious like this.

"What are you saying!" Natsu yelled as he clutched on Gray's shirt, "You! th" Natsu got a punch in the head as Gray had the most determined eyes as ever, "Erza is not here to help us and we can barely hold on our own without master... And look at him, he's barely alive, we got to run!" Gray yelled as everyone cursed under their breath but understood the situation they were in.

"Yeah, run you little babies!" The members of the Phantom Guild said as most of the Fairy tail had their heads down in shame.

'Boss, I failed...'

* * *

_Fairy tail, Magnolia_

* * *

"How long do I have to touch him?" Erza said as she groaned, Mira giggled as she touched Erza's shoulder, "Why don't I take care of him?" Mira said as Erza nodded gratefully. "Doesn't he look so cute with that whisker marks?" Mira said as she played with it making Naruto purr. "SO CUTE!" Mira yelled as she strangled Naruto in a death hug as Naruto's heartbeat was going slower by each second.

"Mira! You're killing him!" Erza yelled as Mira snapped out of her stupor, she gave an unsure smile and giggled a little at her ways. "Gosh Mira, you can kill someone with that hug," Erza said as Lucy gave an unsure laugh at what was happening.

"**Water Slicer!"** A mysterious voice said as Erza and the rest of the group that was not injured looked at the window that was sliced to pieces as two hidden mage's were covered by the smoke of the debris.

"Who are you!" Erza yelled as she held on-to the sword which she created, "We... Are the S-class mages of Phantom Lord guild," A women with blue hair and a navy blue coat said as the other had a small mustache and an attire that consisted of brown suit and a ragged collar that was attached to his elbows.

"We are here to capture these two mage's, _Mademoiselle_." Sol said as he pointed at the sleeping mage, Naruto and Lucy. "You won't get any of them!" Erza yelled as he dashed to the man with her sword ready to strike at the man. "**Water Wave!"** Juvia yelled as a large amounts of water suddenly overwhelmed Erza as she recoiled at the wall of the med room.

"Erza!" Mira yelled as she stood between Lucy and Naruto, "You won't touch them!" Mira said as the man laughed. He suddenly disappeared on the ground as Mira wondered where he was. Sol was already behind her as he chopped on her neck, "It is not my intentions to hurt such belles femmes_._" The man said as Lucy was trying to get some keys until she also was knocked unconscious.

"It seems we got the targets," Sol said as Erza suddenly rushed to him as she slashed him on the chest as Sol gasped at his ruined attire, "My, my I have respect to women but not when a women destroys my prized attire!" Sol said as he had his hand on Erza's face, "**Platre Sonata!"** Sol yelled as the rocks created a huge fist that punched Erza on the face as she got knocked out.

"Were done, Si?" Sol asked to Juvia as she nodded.

"N-Naruto... Lucy..."

* * *

_Fairy tail, Magnolia_

* * *

The entire mage's from Fairy tail rushed to the guild as the last words from the master said that, Naruto and Lucy were the targets for two S-class mage's of Phantom Lord guild.

"Hello! Anybody in here!" Natsu yelled as he dashed to every spot inside the building as the rest went to the med bay. "What are you guys looking a..." Natsu was stopped in ending his sentence as in the med bay, there was a big hole on the once window and Erza and Mirajne were knocked, thankfully the injured were still safe.

"What about Ur and Lyon? Where are they?" Gray asked as they were not even in their beds. "Damn them!" Natsu yelled as he bumped his forehead on the wall, "We lose master and now we lose, Naruto, Lucy, Ur and Lyon. What have we done to deserve this?" Natsu said hopelessly as people had their heads down in shame.

*Wham* Natsu felt the punch from Gray as he was surprised why he did that, "W-whats your problem!" Natsu yelled as he clutched the spot where the bruise was, "The Natsu I knew... WOULD NEVER GIVE UP! NO MATTER WHAT THE SITUATION IT IS!" Natsu widened his eyes as Gray gripped on his own hands as blood started to come out.

"If those scumbag think they can just waltz in here and take our friends than they are HELL WRONG!" Gray said as people never saw this kind of Gray, "What are we gonna do?" One random mage said as Gray smirked, "If they take our own family... Then we'll take theirs to..." Gray said as his face was hidden in darkness but most if all could at-least see the psychotic eyes.

"N-no, you must not d-do that" Erza said as she gripped on Gray's leg and gave a piercing glare to Gray, "We will not succumb to such things like that," Erza said as people helped her get back up and putted her on a bed. Mira was also helped but stood as the only pain was her back neck.

"First we will prepare a defense in the guild, second we will send emergency mail to the wizard saints and ask for help. Then we wait for master to be healed and the reply from the saints." Erza said as Gray and Natsu gripped their hands in anger. "But why! What about Naruto, Lucy, Ur and Lyon?" They both asked as Erza faced down in a sign of defeat.

"We can't do anything that will provoke them in fighting again and if we do, they might send an all out war against both guilds." Erza explained as Natsu had enough and grabbed Erza's metal collar.

"If you think I will just stand here and wait for my friends to come back then your HELL WRONG! Whats happening to all the people here, we are all trying to abandon our own friends... Our own Family!" Natsu yelled as tears started to come.

Everyone was surprised at Natsu's will to even say such things to Erza as she did not know what to say.

"Orders are... Orders, obey them," Erza said as Natsu fell down on the ground as his tears caused the skies to cry.

'Has all hope lost?... Or is this our fated doom?'

* * *

**I will see what you think and hope that I did good on the second try in the second chapter. ****Sorry for the short one but I had to do this.**

**What will happen next? Will all hope be lost for Fairy tail as its strongest fighter is now captured, and Lucy Heartfilia, will she now have to go back to her family? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been hearing about Naruto being so weak when he fainted. What would you do when you are fated with the deaths of millions of people that are killed, MOTHERS, fathers, daughter's, son's and even BABIES, what would happen to you when you see someone you deem precious to be bruised and beaten and remember the same thing that happened again and again.**

**Most of you guys might be like, "Why does tenz have a harem they're so unrealistic?" Well, my friend I have never done a girl just quickly falling in love with Naruto, I do girls that have history with him which I would tell about it soon or later. I never done that, and most girls tend to confess their feelings out of nowhere, I want this story's harem to be more realistic then others so yeah. I would at least let the girls explain what they love about him and have those new girls confess later in the story then the ****beginning. I hope you guys understand what I'm trying to do.**

*Clank* Naruto heard the sound of metal gate snapping shut as his eyes twitched in awakening, "Where am I?" Naruto thought as a headache surged through his head. "LEVY!" Naruto screamed as he remembered about her when he went unconscious. He wondered what happened to her as he banged on the cell that was already being torn apart.

"IF ANYONE LAYED A HAND ON HER, I WILL KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled as twenty mages ran to the cell as they tried to restrain him but with no good as all he did was beat the shit out of them in fast motion.

He than started to run until ran across even more mages until he felt the cold icy wind. "**Ice Make: Ice Blizzard!**" Ur said as she appeared out of nowhere and Lyon was with her. "What are you guy's doing here," Naruto said as they smirked, "This is to give back a favor." Lyon said as Ur nodded. "Now go and find Lucy!" Lyon said as Naruto nodded with a smile.

"It seems as though you guys want to play." Ur said as the mages just cackled.

Naruto ran every hallway to find Levy as he noticed there wasn't any prisoners in this whole place. Naruto then looked to the left and it was the last one that he hadn't checked.

"I know your from the Heartfilia family!" One emo dude said as Naruto dashed to the man and went inside the cell where he saw Lucy and Jose there. "**YOU**" Naruto said with amounts of hate and disgust. "Oh, it seems my boys weren't strong enough to detain you. Such weaklings they are." Jose said as he cursed in his whisper.

"Lucy" Naruto said as the women had her heads down in shame that Naruto did not know what was happening. "**Dark Beam**" A purple small beam rushed to Naruto as he blocked it with his right hand. "Jose, head of the Phantom Lord guild... Am I right?" Naruto said as the man just smirked. "I'm guessing yes." Naruto gave him a kick in the face as Jose fell down.

Naruto carried Lucy bridal style making her blush a little. Naruto ran to the edge of the tower, completely ignoring Lucy's plea to not jump. He put force into his legs as it gave him a big fall to the ground with Lucy screaming. "**Wind Dragon's Wings!"** Naruto yelled as soon the wind started to flow behind his back until a pair of large wings that was made by the wind flapped as they flew.

Lucy did not know what to say as she was glad they were not going to die. "So, your from the richest family in Earthland?" Naruto said with no expression as the wind fluttered his hair back and forth. Lucy did not know what to say as her form started to get smaller. "I'm sorry..." Lucy said as she soon had tears on her face.

"Everyone is all crying and are hurt because of me!" Lucy yelled in her tears as Naruto softened his eyes and looked at Lucy. "What are you saying?" Naruto said as Lucy sniffed and raised her eyebrow in question. "YOU'RE A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL AND WE PROTECT THEM WITH OUR LIVES! NO MATTER WHO THEY ARE!" Naruto screamed to get Lucy out of her weird funk.

'N-Naruto...' Lucy thought as she had a little blush. "Lucy, even though I have only been in Fairy tail for a short time, I learned many things from them. The way to have fun with every member of the guild. The way to show comradeship. The way to share the sadness with another person... I have still many things I could list on about what I learned and many more I know I will learn in the future. But Lucy," Naruto said as Lucy looked at him.

"The most important thing I learned from them is... To protect those who I love." The blonde said as Lucy went into a big blush. 'N-Naruto Loves ME!?' Lucy thought as then soon Naruto put a hand on her head. "And I think of you as a little sister who I love dearly in my heart, so I never want to see you be captured." Naruto said with a sheepish smile.

Lucy heart burned a little as her stomach felt weird as if their were small flames inside her body. 'What's this feeling?' Lucy thought.

'Could it really be... Love?'

"So"

* * *

_Fairy tail, Magnolia_

* * *

"One small step for man. One Giant leap for mankind." Natsu was slowly stepping into the most dangerous and the most unknown place to any boy's. The girl's bathroom, "Wow, Natsu what's in their?" Lyon said as he had a small camera on Natsu's shoulder where they could see it in Loke's small T.V, "It looks exactly like ours." Natsu said with a deadpan voice and an expression.

"For all that 15 minutes we worked so hard for..." Loke said as every man cried at the less exciting visit in the unknown girl's bathroom. "Naruto!" Mira yelled as the door was barged in and they saw Naruto and Lucy who was in a bridal style position. "The Phantom Lord guild might come so prepare yourselves!" Naruto yelled as he quickly dashed to the med-room.

"Lucy are you hurt anywhere?" Naruto asked as he looked at every place where their might be an injury. "No, I'm okay," Lucy said with a smile. "But I guess I need a little sleep." Lucy said as Naruto nodded.

"Boss!" One pink boy said as Gray had said the same thing together. "Hey guys!" Naruto said with a smile. "What happened to you!" Erza yelled as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Nothing actually, me and Lucy got captured by the leader of the Phantom Lord guild. Of course I defeated them but I was a bit lucky that Ur and Lyon were there."

"What!" The group yelled as soon the door of the guild opened showing nothing but light until they saw the two ice mage. Ur with her grey shirt which was covered by a brown jacket. She wore blue jeans with brown boots to finish her clothes. Lyon had a blue shirt which was covered by a white jacket that had fur's on the neckline with black pants and white shoes.

"L-Lyon, Ur!" Gray yelled as he was finally able to hug Ur. Ur was a bit surprised at the hug but smiled and touched her student's hair. "Gray... You have certainly become a great ice mage." Ur said with a smile as Gray could only have tears in his eyes as he just covered his head in Ur's shoulder. "Lyon just looked at the meeting with awkwardness.

"Get over here!" Gray yelled as he grabbed Lyon's jacket and forced all the ice mage's in a hug.

Naruto had small tears as he took some tissue from Mira who was sweat-dropping at Naruto's weird way. "They're so happy together!" Naruto yelled as his tears started to drop more and more.

"B-Boss...?" Natsu said with nothing to show in his face.

"SO"

* * *

_Fairy tail, med room_

* * *

Lucy laid her back on the wall of the bed as she sighed at the feeling she had. "Why does my chest hurt so much?" Lucy said as she closed her eyes for a second and then soon memories started to float but they were one's with Naruto and her together.

One showed them when they first met and the other when they were in the docks for the Galuna Island mission. But the most emotional and more important one was when Naruto showed that he never cared if she was from a rich family and how he said he loved her but it was in a family way. She didn't like it when he explained more of the love.

It felt as if her stomach was burning when he told that it wasn't love, love but family love. "Why is this so confusing!" Lucy yelled as she tried pull out her hair in frustration.

But then she remembered the way Naruto was more flirty with Erza and it made her stomach feel even more weird. 'Does Naruto like Erza?' 'Maybe I should...' She thought about it for a second and thought it might be a good plan as the weight in her heart was a pain that she never knew.

Having Levy and other members being beaten up were memories that she knew would scar her for life. As she took a breath, she nodded at herself and did what she thought was right for her and her friends

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild_

* * *

Naruto had to take a good jug of water as he had a hundred of other him create walls around the guild. He knew that Phantom Lord guild would come, but they would be ready for it whenever.

He looked at the jug as memories started to come to him, most were bad and only few were good. He shook his head as his eye's started to become sore, scratching his eye with his hand he slapped his cheeks to keep himself awake.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as Naruto heard the voice and looked back at Natsu who was crying her name out in the world. "What happened?" Naruto asked as Natsu took a deep breath. "Lucy's gone and when we came to her house her stuff was gone as well!" Natsu yelled as Naruto widened his eyes in surprise.

'Lucy...'

* * *

Lucy in a red dress that had pink frills walked inside the mansion where she could see the maids and the workers that bowed down at her in respect. When she came in front of a door a butler opened it for her.

The room was dark but lighted enough for Lucy to see but there was a desk and a big chair that was turned back on her.

"I'm here... Father" The chair rotated to show n man who was in her 50's and had a beard with a brown business suit. "Lucy... You finally come back to the family. I'm guessing you know what had happened when you were gone?" The man said as Lucy nodded as her eyebrow's twitched with anger.

"It's great that you know what happens when you run away. I will call off the attack and then you will be married to a son of one of my friends. With the marriage Our family will have railroad transport much faster." The man said as Lucy gave a sad smile but nodded.

"I will only agree on this on one condition." Lucy said as the man had one eye up. "You will NEVER attack Fairy tail again and will not be in any business that relates to the guild." Lucy said as her stomach felt even more on fire and her skin felt more colder than ever.

"Fine, I only attacked them because you ran away to that filthy place called guild." The man said as Lucy gripped her hand. Calling her best friends was something she never would like.

"Then-" "Lucy!" A voice yelled which Lucy could easily remember. "N-Naruto?" She said as the door slammed upon with guards falling down on the ground. The man who did this was Naruto as he huffed and puffed while giving a demonic glare to the man.

"You!" Naruto said as he walked slowly but with each step a crack was created in the foot-steps. "Who are you! How dare you come to my mansion!" The man yelled as he only got a hand on his throat.

"Where's you sense of honor and kindness. This is your own daughter! How does your own wife think of what you have done! I can't even imagine why any women would want to marry a piece of shit such as yourself!" Naruto said as each sentence he shook the man's head. Up and down.

Naruto let his grip off the man and looked at Lucy. "Why... Did you go?" Naruto asked as he only got tears from Lucy. "Because," Lucy ran at him and gave him the most heartwarming kiss that Naruto had and the kiss was something he never knew what it felt. Lucy pulled out of the kiss, out of breath. "I... Love you," Lucy closed her eyes as she did not want to know what would happen.

Would he reject her? Hate her because she kissed him? Or just deny what happened and never think about it again? "L-Lucy... I don't know what to say?" Naruto said as he did not know what to say and feel but he felt a little warmer inside his stomach.

"I guess love can go in many different ways." Naruto said as he scratched his head. "I guess when I thought I loved you like a sister, I was just trying to hold my real love so that you won't be hurt." Naruto said as Lucy wanted to know why. "Why did you do that?" Lucy said as Naruto chuckled a little. "Because, even though I love you I also loved Erza but thought If I told you that, you would deny me or never like anymore."

Naruto said as Lucy shook her head lightly. "No, Naruto, If I can just stay with you or even have one-second to just see you I would take it." Lucy said with a smile as Naruto looked a little shocked. "Are you truly okay with that?" Naruto asked as he did not want to hear a lie. "I already gave you my answer. My Baka-Kistune" Lucy said as she giggled a little with Naruto laughing a little.

"Let's go back to our real home" Naruto said as Lucy thought for a minute. "Wait Naruto I want to say something's," Naruto nodded and walked out of the room. "Father," Lucy said as the man just looked down. "Do you know what I first had always wished for?" Lucy said with a tears starting to form. The man looked up at her.

"My first wish and the most personal wish I had was... To actually be a family!" Lucy yelled with tears running down her cheeks, as the man widened his eyes as his eye's started to hurt until tear's fell down. "But this is a goodbye, I hope you can understand why I joined Fairy tail." "To have an actual family who really cares for you... That's why. Isn't it?" The man said as his head was down again.

Lucy widened her eyes but nodded slowly. "Yes... Father... Yes"

* * *

Naruto laid his back on the gate of the mansion as Lucy walked out with her original clothes on. Naruto already had her stuff brought with him to the gate. "Are you okay Lucy?" Naruto said as Lucy gave a small smile and nodded. "Yeah Naruto, I'm totally fine."

"Phew, man that acting was really good, but couldn't you have done that in the cheek?" Naruto said as he stretched his hands.

*Crack* Lucy swore she heard a piece of her heartbroken as she did not know what to say. She thought that Naruto really did love her back but it was all an act? "Y-yeah, sorry about that," Lucy said with her eye's closed and a smile that wasn't showing the hurt she was feeling.

"Well, let's go. I'll carry your stuff." Naruto said as he took the initiative and walked as Lucy clutched her heart. 'Hm, I guess love can be one-sided. No matter what, Naruto-kun, I will love you forever.'

The things Lucy said to him when he rescued her was from in her heart but now Naruto 'might' not like her but there was still a chance. A small, very dim chance...

'_Why did I feel a little warm when Lucy kissed me?...'_

_Fairy tail, Magnolia_

* * *

Natsu did not know what to say except being ready and happy! He and the rest of the guild members had practiced their magic and making sure their defenses were good for when an attack occurs.

He was still worried about what happened to Lucy but now was even more worried now their maybe-strongest guild in Fairy tail was gone. Maybe was because Naruto hadn't fought with Gildart but he would root for Naruto when that comes.

"Fairy tail! We are here!" Naruto yelled as he kicked the door open. Every member started to yell their name as they had a sheepish smile. "Sorry I was gone." Lucy said as the members gave an unsure smile.

"Lucy! Why did you leave me!" Levy said as she ran up to her and cried on her big boob's. "I'm sorry Levy. I promise I won't leave you again." Lucy swore as Levy nodded with a smile.

"Lucy! Why did you leave me!" Natsu said as he also ran to her but only got a kick in the face as he got smashed to a wall. "Because you're annoying!" Lucy said with fire in her eyes.

"Okay, with another reunion done, tell me has there been an attack or scouts from the Phantom Lord guild?" Naruto asked as Natsu came right back. "No! But we will be ready for them!" Natsu said as the members cheered. "Ha! Say's the one who acted like a little girl when Lucy was gone." Gray said as Natsu slammed his forehead against his.

"Why don't you shut-up stripper," Natsu said as they both got in a fist fight with Ur and Lyon sweat-dropping at the scene.

"That's great to hear!" Naruto said

*BOOM*

* * *

The land was full of life as the animals ran and birds singing their songs in the sky. But there was one building in the forest. Inside was the mage who was known by many as the greatest healing mage of all time. Porlyusica, she was tending the damaged Makarov who had the greenest skin man could not imagine as she sighed in hopelessness.

"You were always a baka." She said as she gave slap to the already damaged Makarov. Porlyusica walked outside of her house as she took time to pluck out the apples in the tree's. 'I hope Fairy tail is okay,'

* * *

Naruto dashed behind the Fairy tail guild as he looked at the humongous walking guild. "Phantom guild!" Naruto yelled as every member readied their magic. "Fairy tail! Give us Lucy Heartfilia or I will destroy your pathetic guild." Jose said in the loudspeaker as Naruto took a hold on Lucy's hand.

"You won't get Lucy, No matter what! Because WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" The whole member yelled out as Lucy had tears forming on her eye's at the risk they would take to just make one girl safe. "Y-you guys."

_Flashback_

_"W-what happened!" One yelled as they heard the boom. Naruto thought for a minute and nodded at Lucy as she agreed that it must be done. "Listen guys', you might know me as just Lucy but who I really am is Lucy Heartfilia of the Heartfilia family. The reason Phantom guild is attacking the guild is because of me!" Lucy said as she slumped her shoulders._

_"So?" Natsu said as he just put his pinkie in his nose. Lucy did not know what to say as the members didn't seem fazed that all the reason the members were attacked and the guild destroyed was because of her. "Didn't I tell you Lucy, we take care of each other no matter who they are or their past, If you are they're real target then we just have to protect you more!" Naruto said as everyone nodded with a smile._

Lucy would remember that time as one of her best moments in her life.

"Hn, then all of you die!" Jose said as he prepared the huge cannon as Erza rushed to the middle of the guild. "**Requip: Adamantine Armor!**" Erza was soon in a black space as her body was covered in light as her hand touched each other and her leg's as well and then soon separated as it showed Erza in full armor with two shields that were attached to her hands.

"One...Two...Three!" "Oh bitch please," Naruto said as he backhanded the powerful beam that destroyed a mountain far away. "What! No way!" Jose said as Naruto was utterly pissed. "I had enough of the suffering that has happened to my family and because of all the shit's you have pulled I will kill you!" Naruto said as everyone winced a little at surprise of the word 'kill'.

"Not if I have any say!" Erza said as she put a sword on Naruto's neck. "Sorry Erza but there are times where killing a man can save thousand more than a thousand dead because of him." Naruto said as he flicked the sword away. "Naruto!" Erza rushed at him as she changed into her flame empress. Naruto took out his sword from his left hip and blocked it behind easily.

Naruto took the stance by putting the blade in front of him and put the sword in a backhanded position, _Cauis style from FF13-2. _The blade glowed as a red eye opened in the middle of the blade. Soon he was raptured in light as yellow small beams swirled to him, to his arms, to his chest, to his legs and his face. When the small beams circling around each body part, a clang sound was heard.

Naruto was gleaming in gold as his sword changed with so many decorations on it, Its eye was open as it glowed a bright red each second. His armor were shining as the small white wings on his metal guards was shining with clean."Now this is what I'm talking about!" Naruto said as he crated himself a pair of wings from thin air to his back and went straight to the walking guild.

"No way are we going to left behind! Happy," Natsu said as Happy nodded and grabbed on Natsu and flew to the guild.

"I think we should go as well." Ur said as Gray and Lyon nodded in agreement. "**Ice Make: Ice Bridge!"** The three ice mages said in unison as the end of the fairy tail's land had an ice bridge that directly connected to the guild. "Lets go!"

* * *

"Why did you heal him?" Porlyusica said as a man who was covered in his coat looked down at the women. "Fairy tail needs the master." Mystogan said as Porlyusica sighed. "Well if you just came to tell me that then... GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

Naruto looked around the place as he rushed outside the guild where he saw a water mage who was standing still. "I'm guessing your that mage Lucy told me about." Naruto said as the women only nodded. "I see..." Naruto dashed to her as he prepared his attack.

"**Lightning Dragon's Gunner Attack!" **Naruto's right hand started to become a drill with electricity as he zipped to the girl who had prepared her magic. "**Water's Wall Of Haven!**" Juvia had created a massive wall which was half as tall as the guild.

Naruto tapped more into his magic in his attack as it soon was not a drill but a head of a yellow dragon as his attack broke the water defense. He then used close combat as he kicked the girl making her recoil back to the edge of the walking guild. "N-no way!" Juvia thought as she walked back but only fell down from the guild as Naruto quickly came to her rescue and grabbed on Juvia's arm.

"I don't know why you would join a guild like this?" Naruto said as he pulled on Juvia's arm and let herself back to the roof. "T-thank you for your help," She said as Naruto smiled, "The name's Naruto, I hope you will join a guild that will be much better then this." He walked inside again as Juvia forgot to even tell her name.

* * *

"That idiot!" A redhead yelled as she was already in the guild with her other set of armor to fly her there. "I think its time for you to go." A low man's voice said as Erza widened her eyes a little from the new voice. "**Zetsu!" **He yelled as series of airspace hit her in her flame empress armor. "Geahh!" She yelled as she was sent back to the wall.

"I already took care of your little friend, why don't you join him." Aria said as Erza widened her eyes even more as she dared not to look left of the man but she couldn't resist until she gasped in horror.

Natsu, lying in a pool of blood with a huge crack that he was laying down on. "I used the same magic that I used on your master, but first I had to knock him some sense." He said it as if it was a walk in the park to just kill someone. "You..." Aria looked at her in a raised eyebrow as he didn't hear the whisper.

"YOU BASTARD!" She yelled with utter hatred as her whole body changed to her **Heaven's wheel armor. **"I'll make you pay for what you did!" She yelled as her face was with utter hatred. With blinding speed she was quickly at the mans side as he did not have time to prepare any of his magic as he soon got multiple slashes from her blades as it slashed his arms, stomach and legs.

Their were after mirror images of her swords coming to the man's body parts and that was the only he could see as Erza did not waste time in any of her swings. "Heheh," He chuckled a little as Erza stopped in surprise at the laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! Give me more, Give me more, I will only pay it back Ten TIMES WORSE!" His saliva coming out of his mouth as he had the most psychotic laugh ever with his smile still intact. The bandages on the mans eyes soon fell off as it showed his special eyes.

"**ZERO!"** With his relaxed hand on front of Erza, wind started to form around her as she wondered what was happening until she was stuck in twister. "**ZETSU,ZETSU!" **He kept saying the name of his magic again and again as even more airspaces were attacking her from every direction. The twister was shooting out the airspaces as she was stuck in the middle, so they can create an airspace behind her hitting her.

Erza felt the pain of each airpsace that attacked her as she spitted out blood after hundreds of them attacking her. "HAHAHAHA, I'll think about letting you live if you beg." The man said as she stood there crouching with her hands on the damaged belly.

A twitch came from Natsu's hand as he soon was able to open his eyes, he looked at what was in front of him and saw Erza trapped in the twister with Aria there laughing at her. He did not know what was going on, first he landed here and second he was fighting the mad man and then third most of his magic was gone while the last words he heard was Happy yelling out he was going to get somebody to help him.

'Fight... Fight... Tatakai! Tatakai!' He yelled in his mind as he could not stand there and watch Erza getting killed to save him, 'TATAKAI! TATAKAI!' "KUSO!" He yelled as he was already in feet with his hands smashed against each other, "**FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" **He put so much magic in his ball of fire that it was the size of Aria.

"Take this you piece of shit!" The ball swooped down to the man as it came crashing down on him, the impact created a huge deafening sound as it made a huge crater in its destruction.

*Exhale*Inhale*Exhale*Inhale*, he took a deep breath as his body felt he could do no more.

"My, that was a very powerful attack, I'm lucky I remembered that I can teleport." Natsu widened his eyes as he could feel the man behind him. "**Mets-"** His attack was stopped by Erza swinging two of her swords at him as he dodged it by going back.

"N-Natsu, you have to go to the base of this guild, find the lacrima that creates the beam..." Erza said with difficulty as she coughed out blood. Natsu did not know what to say as he had stained blood out of his mouth and broken bones from his lower body to his upper. And he especially did not want Erza to die.

"B-but Erza!" "NO BUTS, you have to destroy the lacrima that creates the beam!" Erza said as she went into a defensive stance by having her two swords in a X.

"Fine! You better come out alive!" Natsu said as he dashed to the generator where the man dashed to Natsu which he was stopped from by a powerful slash that recoiled him back to the wall.

"Were not done here!" She said as Aria just laughed, "**ZETSU!" **He yelled out as more airspaces came out to attack her as she parried a few but then soon took hit from the other airspaces.

"Just give up already. You guild will be nothing but waste soon. Either way, why go so much for just one girl" He said as Erza struggled to get up.

"Because..."

* * *

*Exhale*Inhale*Exhale*Inhale* He was struggling to breath as it hurt with each breath he took and each breath he let out. Most of his ribs were broken but he still held courage and will as he knew Erza needed him to do this and he had to, HE HAD TO.

"Well, lets see here, a cocky headed kid with broken bones." A voice said out of nowhere as Natsu tried to look where the person was. "Names Totomaru, I already know yours. Natsu," He said as he appeared by jumping out of the shadow. Natsu looked at him for a second and soon saw the generator that was gathering the magic needed to power up a next beam.

"You see, you guys have only five minutes before my boss destroys your petty guild." The man said as Natsu glared daggers at him, "What did you say?" Natsu said as the man was about to reply before a hand creeped out behind Natsu and touched his shoulders, "Natsu, I think you should be more worried of the Gajeel guy." Gray said as he was shown behind him with Ur and Lyon at his side.

"You guy's..." "Save it shorty," Ur said as the three ice mages walked upfront to Totomaru and Gajeel who was upside down in the ceiling. "Heheh, how did you know I was there?" He said as Ur waved a hand in front of her face, "Because I could smell your breath." She said as Gajeel had a tick mark. "Lets go!" Lyon said as Natsu and the others nodded.

"**Ice Make: Blizzard!" **Ur yelled as soon a storm of snow and a cold wind froze the entire room, "Now this will make it easier for us." Ur said as she heard Natsu slip on the ice and hit his head. She sweat-dropped at Natsu but quickly looked back at the two opponents. "We don't have much time but come on!" She said as the two boys nodded.

"**Ice make: Ice Leopards!" "Ice Make: Ice Spikes!"** Lyon and Gray yelled out each others magic as Lyon created Ice leopards that quickly and easily dashed at Gajeel but the slashes that the animal was making was dodged by him as in a few seconds it all but turned into broken pieces of ice.

"Let me take care of him." Natsu said as Ur and the team sighed at not getting much playtime which just angered Totamaru. "I'll let you know I am very skilled in swords and my fire magic." He said in his defense.

* * *

Natsu stared at Gajeel as Gajeel stared back at him. "You know... Isn't it interesting? To see two dragonslayers fighting each other." Gajeel said with a smile as Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"You have created more scars in my friends memories then wounds you gave us." Natsu said as Gajeel just chuckled. "Back, when you came to our guild I was only using one-third of my power. Did you know that?" Gajeel said with his smile still intact.

Natsu widened his eyes, "Yes, that wasn't even my true power, THIS is my true power!" Gajeel already was in Natsu's personal space as he landed an elbow attack at Natsu's face which gave Natsu a major concussion, he was lucky that he was still standing but he heard ringing from his right ear. "Hahahah!" He laughed as Natsu could see two Gajeel as the ground seemed to move.

"Natsu!" The voice snapped him out of his stupor as he looked to his left and saw Naruto, "Take these torches!" He said as he threw ten torches that was lit on fire. He took action and swallowed all the fire as he felt energized and the ringing had stopped.

"Okay, now I'm back, I will kick your ass!" Natsu said as he slammed both of his fist and cocked his head back with having his hands out like a trumpeter. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!" **The fire came quickly at Gajeel as he cocked his head back as well. "**Iron Dragon's Roar!"** Each element pushed each other as they fought for supremacy. With the force of the powers cracked the ground in the middle of the crossfire

'NO!' Natsu screamed in his mind as he had to win this and destroy the giant ball. "AGHHHH!" He yelled as his eyes flamed with fire until his roar won out with an increase in size and speed.

"NOO!" Gajeel yelled as his whole body was covered in the flame. *BAM* Natsu punched Gajeel while he was done as he kept punching until Gajeel's face was all purple and bloody.

Natsu stood back up and looked at the giant lacrima ball. With one fire magic its glass shattered, with a sigh he looked back at Gajeel's beaten up face

*Cough*Cough*, "Why go so much for just one person?" Gajeel said with difficulty as Natsu stopped and looked at him.

"Because..."

* * *

"Geahh!" Totamaru was in a complete disadvantage as the three mages were easily a veteran S-class mage if they fought together. "Just give up." Ur said as she crossed her arms. Totamaru struggled to get up as he knew he couldn't last any longer.

"Why risk yourself for just one girl?" Totamaru said as he coughed.

Ur smiled as the rest did.

"Because..."

* * *

"Geahh!" Elfman already in his experimental form was roaring to the sky as Mira struggled to get out of his grip, she tried to soothe him but it did nothing as he had already defeated the green haired guy.

"Mira!" Naruto said as he cocked his right hand back, that was filled with electricity. "Take this!" He punched Elfman as the man recoiled to the ceiling. "N-Naruto?" Mira said as Naruto smiled, "Yep, its little o'l me." Naruto said as Elfman roared even louder as its fist connected to the ground. "Naruto!"

She yelled as the debris made it harder to see if Naruto was alright. "Man, Elfman you sure can pack a punch." Soon it showed Naruto and the fist actually connected to his own. "But I don't have time for this Elfman!" His other hand that was cocked let out a sonic boom as it grind on Elfman's tough hide. The outcome was him being completely knocked out in a wall.

"I think he should be safe now," Naruto said as Mira thanked him over and over. "You have to stop that Mira, or I might just kiss you." Naruto said as a joke but it got a small blush from the girl.

*Boom* Naruto heard that explosion as he guessed it must be the main floor. "Bye Mira!" He said as Mira easily got rid of the blush nodded.

* * *

"You Fairy tail shit, look at what you have done to my guild!" Jose in his new clothes that was a blue uniform with a small cape that was on his shoulder. He had just appeared at his room as soon as he reached halfway to his desk where the switch was for the beam, a big cosmic beam came at him. 'A white beam of a dragonslayer magic? What was it? I remember something of it?' Jose thought as he looked to his left and saw Naruto with his sword in hand.

"You idot!" Naruto said with anger as his grip on his sword tightened. "Do you know how many people are damaged, not only physical but mentally?" Naruto said as his face was shadowed with his body twitching. "All of this could have been avoided if you just gave us the Heartfilia girl." Jose said with a smirk.

"Lucy..." Naruto said as he was in the brink of breakdown. "All she wanted was to be with people who cares about her, share their pain when things are bad. Laugh when things are funny, and be happy when things are enjoyable... ALL SHE EVER WANTED WAS FRIENDS!" Naruto yelled out to the world as Jose cringed a little.

Tears fell down his cheek as his hair blocked his face as he looked up to the sky as the ceiling was destroyed. "But, now you have caused her pain and have caused many of my friends the pain that would scar their life." Naruto's whole body was glowing with the color of white as the winds were spiraling over him as he was in the middle.

"And now your GONNA PAY!" Naruto said.

_Sense of wonder from the second opening of Fairy tail._

**"Dragon Force!" **He yelled out as his hands were bended and his face to the sky as he roared with a deep voice. The clouds seemed to go around him as everyone could see the white cosmic magic that was blazing from all different directions.

Naruto's whole body was now covered in greyish armor as his helm had a dragon like appearance with his pauldrons having spikes coming out of the end of the pauldron. His sword had drastically changed as it had a red color for the decoration and having a white blade with rhombus red color in the middle of three blade.

He looked at himself as he was amazed of how he looked, first he was wearing a paladin armor and now he was in a different armor and it all had a dragon like appearance with its helm as the only one having that kind of look.

"Now lets get this thing started!" He said as he quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Jose in mid-air as he kicked him to side. "GAHH!" He yelled out in pain from him landing on the wall. **"Dragon Cosmic Beam!" **Naruto yelled as his head cocked back with his body in mid-air. *Peww* The speed of the white beam came to Jose as his whole body was feeling the searing pain and his bones that were in all the wrong places.

'Cosmic beam? I know this, Aghh. Why can't I remember it?'

"Naruto, stop!" A voice that every Fairy tail member knew was behind Naruto as his beam dissipated with his eyes widened, slowly looking back at the small figure.

"Remember the promise," Makarov said with a smile as Naruto eyes were ready to be filled with tears in joy. "Master!" Naruto said as he soon saw Makarov hand reached out to him to try to tell him.

"**Dark Beam!" **A beam of dark magic was shot out of Jose's finger as he stood there clutching his stomach with his left hand. The smoke from the attack disappeared after a few seconds as it showed Naruto unscathed, Naruto swept any dust that was on his shoulder as he looked back at Jose. "Was that supposed to hurt me?" Naruto said.

Jose and Makarov did not know what to say, while Makarov was quick to return back to himself as he had already seen the crazy things Naruto could do. Naruto Looked at the broken and beaten Jose as he was huffing with exhaustion.

"Why... Why risk your self? For some girl?" Jose said with great difficulty as he was barely standing. Naruto looked at him with no emotions but soon smiled, Makarov looked at him in question as he wanted to know his own reason.

"Fairy tail... A guild of people who are idiotic and clumsy who causes many destruction in each of their mission's. That's what all the outsiders think of Fairy tail, The ten wizard saints and most of all the guilds located somewhere in Edolas, think in a short sentence. But thats not what I believe, I believe Fairy tail is a guild where the people take all the new members they can get, and treat them like a friend. I don't know where I would have been if I haven't met Fairy tail in my travels."

Naruto chuckled a little as he looked down at the ground. "But, Jose If you were to meet Fairy tail for just one day, 24 hours there and see them, you would know what it feels like being in that place, it's a place where I'm sure the people above had blessed it." Naruto said as he finally looked up at the sky as its dark clouds were beginning to disappear with beams of light.

_Stop the song_

"And why go through all the pain and suffering for just one girl?" Naruto said as he chuckled with a smile kept in his face as he did not know that there were three people inside the colossal guild who would say the same thing.

"Because... Were Fairy tail, thats just who we are."

* * *

Gajeel widened his eyes as his face turned back to a scowl, "Thats it? Thats all the reason you would go to all the trouble?!" Gajeel yelled as Natsu had his smile still with the wind blowing his scarf. "Why does there have to be a reason to save someone who I consider special?" Natsu said looking at the beams of light eradicating the darkness in the sky.

"W-well, i-i," Gajeel gave up as his difficulty to find an answer gave Natsu a smile. "What are you smiling about?!" He said as he grunted with his lungs that was still damaged. "Nothing, but come find us when you think you are ready." Natsu said as he walked away, "Your just letting me go?!" He said as Natsu chuckled.

"Your guild is already destroyed, so yeah I am just gonna go."

* * *

"Fairy tail... Huh, not a bad guild I suppose." Totomaru said with a sigh as Ur and her team looked at the sky. "Yeah, it's not a bad place... It's a fun place!" They said as Totomaru gave a chuckle.

* * *

"I see..." Aria said as his creepy smile turned into a gentle smile, "I can understand that in a way, but... Jose, my master gave me a life, even though it might not be a good one but it helped me survive. *Sigh* I had fun battling you Erza-sama, but now, it seems as though my life is to be short." Erza widened her eyes as she wondered what he was trying to say.

"Erza-sama, I hope there will be a person in your life that will carry your burden with you." He disappeared as Erza was about to reply but did not get her chance. "Goodbye..." That was all she heard.

_**The end**_

* * *

**Well, for this chap, sorry for the cliff, but I had to do it and thanks for all your support and Nyayakittyface I hope you liked this much better! I don't know when I can do this again as I have Science MCA's and the app game War Of Nations and my boss will need every one to be active each day. And my personal gaming time as I have gotten some DLC's that will keep me busy. And you can see Lucy is in love but it will take LONG time for him to realize but it's not THAT long so don't worry you harem lovers. Swear if someone payed me some cash thats at least ten dollars I would keep doing this but I'm just a kid :p SEE YAH! **


	4. HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Hahahah, you guys, the arc. Is not even done yet and now your already stating what naruto is and its only been 3 chapters. Hahahahah, after seeing the definition of mary sue I have to say most of it is wrong for how naruto is, i can't reveal anything much but I never thought of having a perfect character and he had learned mostly all kinds of dragonslayer magic. Either way I just want to tell you that to not think too fast as it leads to poor judgement. I had to do this as it may have been the case with peoples mind thinking, "Hey, tenz is making a mary sue character."

Him being handsome, I don't think there were any changes in his features that I wanted to change, just his hair more wild, and that's all, I think he was handsome in the beginning as if he was a badass emo then the girls would just go crazy over him, no he's the same knucklehead, with his mind that had years of training and countless knowledge in his brain, of course that's mostly all the thing he has from me.

So yeah, just wanted to tell u that and I'm sure u guys would have known I wouldn't be capable of finishing a chap that has to be 6,000 words, just wanted to tell you, I know my grammar sucks but I want to finish this fast. :p


End file.
